Scarf
by Blurasxbery
Summary: Gumball and Darwin go outside for their snow day. Slight?GumWin


It was cold outside.

This was probably the reason why Darwin had decided to cover the whole bottom section of his face (and non-existent neck) with a scarf, leaving just his cheeks and everything above exposed. It was a pretty tattered scarf, old and dusty from all those years spent in the closet. But Darwin was willing to take anything, as long as it protected him from the chill.

The two boys had wanted to go out for sledding anyways. It was a snow day, which meant cold weather, tons of snow and _extremely high_ snow hills. Gumball and Darwin jumped at the idea, although there was still the risk of getting sick to take care of. They both put on coats, hats and boots as per instructed by their mom. Those were the basic necessities for winter, and Gumball only ever did the bare minimum. And besides, he was a cat. Cats have fur, therefore they don't get cold as easily.

Just as he was about to go outside with their sled, Darwin halted him. With barely a second to spare, he pulled out a red scarf from the back of their closet. The dust flew every where, causing the fish to cough and wave his fins. He wrapped the old piece of cloth around himself and signalled to Gumball that it was fine to go now. The boy just rolled his eyes. His brother was being too careful. It was just a bit of snow!

So now they were on their way back home, with Gumball carrying their sled and Darwin walking a little ahead of him. The sled wasn't all that heavy, but the size was big enough to hinder him a bit.

As the fish droned on and on about how cold it was and other winter-related stuff- Gumball didn't really know, he wasn't paying attention- he found himself staring at the other boy's cheeks. The way they moved when he talked was mesmerizing, and if you looked closely you could swear they were jiggling a little too.

It was kind of cute, really. And ever since Penny broke up with him, he had missed the feeling of a kiss...

Before Darwin could finish his rant about school, Gumball tapped him on the fin.

"Hey, Darwin."

He blinked and turned his head towards the blue cat. "Hm?"

Gumball quickly leaned down, and pressed his lips against the fish's cheek. After a few seconds of pure bliss, he pulled away with his paws behind his back, continuing to walk like it never happened.

"W-wha-" Darwin suddenly stopped walking, feet glued to the ground. His face rapidly started to gain heat, a red colour that rivaled his scarf creeping up his cheeks. Gumball, realizing that his friend had stopped walking, turned around and looked at him.

"What the heck was that!" Flustered, Darwin quickly yelled out and pulled his scarf up so the other boy couldn't see his reddening face. His eyes immediately darted to the side, in an attempt to seem indifferent and nonchalant. It was not working.

Gumball titled his head. "What's with that reaction? I thought you liked kisses."

"W-well, I do, but..."

"But?"

Darwin shifted his feet. "I was surprised, that's all."

"Oh," Gumball wasn't completely convinced, since he hadn't reacted like that when their Granny Jojo had kissed (more like slobbered on) them. He went back to where he was and grabbed his fin anyway, preparing to drag him back home.

"H-hey, wait-" Just as Darwin was beginning to protest, Gumball turned around and shot him a smile. It radiated nothing but pure happiness, and Darwin could only gaze at it.

"Let's just go home dude." His grip on the fish boy's fin got tighter, and he pulled him up so they were walking side by side.

Darwin was just about to say something again, but decided against it. It didn't seem like Gumball would listen, and he was in a pretty cheerful state. He didn't want to ruin the happy mood, and that precious smile of his...

Using his free fin to pull the warm scarf down, he smiled at his friend and nodded. "Okay."

 **Author's Note**

 **Ahaha what even is this-**

 **Well, it's been a while since I've written anything TAWOG. This is only my second time writing for this fandom, and the first time was an angst filled drabble .-. I couldn't just leave it at that, and I was planning to write more but school and other fanfictions got in the way... But you don't care about that, all you care about is the story xD Also, excuse the bad summary.**

 **It's probably a bit OOC, but I really wanted to write something GumWin _without_ any heartbreak or angst. Still trying to get the hang of their characters here/ /**

 **Thank you for reading (or finish reading please, you know who you are) and please review! Critque and stuff is appreciated :)**


End file.
